The Seven of Power
by Can'tResistThisFantabulosity
Summary: Written with Beeimahalfblood. - She's also the only reason I haven't taken it down. Honestly, don't read this! Features horrific sixth grader writing and fantabulosity by Beeimahalfblood.
1. Prologue

"Something's not right," Aphrodite mumbled angrily. She tried one more time. "Come on, you can give me thirty percent off on this dress," she charm-spoke to the salesman. She plastered a flirtatious smile on her perfect face, showing off her straight pristine teeth.

The annoyed salesman shook his head stubbornly. "Sorry, ma'am. I can't do it."

"Alright, twenty percent," Aphrodite negotiated, still charm-speaking.

The man glared at her. "I told you ma'am, no."

"Fine," Aphrodite huffed, and she put away the long navy blue dress as if she didn't wasn't just begging the salesman for a discount. Then she walked out of the store like it didn't bother her at all.

But Aphrodite was worried. Really worried. The man that she tricked into giving her a discount just two days ago was now immune to her charm-speaking?

* * *

"Something's terribly wrong," Aphrodite said at the meeting that evening.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "If this is about you not being able to fit in your dress because you got fatter from the BBQ chips, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it is actually very important. More important than me getting fatter," Aphrodite stated, ignoring Apollo's insult. "My charm-speaking isn't working."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Hm. This is important," Zeus confirmed. Then, his posture sagged as he let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright. I think that this is a good time to let you know. I've been hiding something for a while now."

There were shocked expressions and many were muttering to each other.

"Quiet!" Poseidon bellowed. "Let him speak!"

Zeus nodded at Poseidon as if he was saying thanks. And when the room was dead silent, he began. "Someone is out to hurt us. They want to destroy us by taking our power."

Gasps filled the room.

"It's already happening. Aphrodite lost her charm-speaking ability, as I saw it in my vision in my dreams. I lost my control over lightning."

"I can't fly anymore!" Hermes blurted.

"And I do not know how to grow plants anymore!" Demeter sobbed.

While Demeter wept, Zeus continued. "I've thought about it. We could find out who they are and go into battle. Which will not work because we will have lost all our control. Or we could surrender, but clearly that's not an option. So I found a way we can transfer our powers to other beings, with the help of Athena."

"So we will be mortals?" Dionysus asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Only temporarily, if our plan succeeds," Athena answered.

"So, is that a yes?"

* * *

"Life as a mortal / Really really really sucks / I feel bad for them,"Apollo said, clearly not happy with the situation.

"So how does our plan work again?" questioned Dionysus for the fifth time that day after getting drunk.

Athena rolled her eyes, and began explaining. Again. "The objects, crafted in the form of our symbols, will choose the right child to give the powers to. A charm will protect the child until the age of sixteen, which is the age of maturity, when we cannot help them anymore. Then, we will meet up with them and The Oracle to plan our attack."

"Uh-huh. I get it now," the drunk man said in his slurred speech.

A few moments later, Dionysus forgets. "Wait, can you say it again?"

* * *

The four year-old boy splashed happily in the water, flapping his arms in a failed attempt to swim. Sinking, he drank a mouthful of repulsive ocean water. The young boy grimaced, and _so smartly _washed his mouth with the water, causing him to gag.

As he spluttered, something poked him in the stomach. He giggled from the tickle, and reached out to grab the object.

He felt the goopy sand seep through his fingers as he searched. He shifted his hands a little more to the right, and felt something hard. He trailed his hands over the unidentifiable object and when he finally got a grip, closed his hands on it.

With a surge of strength, he pulled it out.

"Yah!" he cried in truimph.

His sea-green eyes glinted with amusement and curiosity. It was a trident!

The boy leaned in close. Real close. Then, suddenly, the trident began to glow. It glowed, and sparkly mist swirled around it.

And then it went into him. As strange as it sounds, it went into him. As in, it evaporated and the particles _literally__ went into him._

He scratched his head, clearly confused. But he quickly returned to his playful self.

Again, the boy with the jet black hair swung his arms to learn how to swim. However, this time he succeeded.

Front-crawl, back-crawl, eggbeater, butterfly, you name it. He was able to do it all, just from that one mysterious trident.

* * *

All around the world, young children began to transform.

The first one was Perseus Jackson, the clumsy toddler with the eccentric eyes.

The second was chubby Asian boy Frank Zhang, who always played pretend-war with his grandmother.

Then there was Katie Gardner, a British girl who loved to help out in the garden.

After her was Hazel Levesque. Unsocial, quiet, so much like Hades.

Number five was Travis Stoll, a mischievious young lad who adored pulling pranks.

Then Charles Beckendorf, a kid with a love for building.

Sixth was intelligent Annabeth Chase with the frizzy blond hair.

Identical female twins for Apollo and Artemis, and a friendly boy with a fiery head of red hair for Hestia.

The eleventh was a blond, blue-eyed boy named Jason Grace.

The twelfth was the gorgeous American girl Piper McLean.

And last to discover was the strange, curly-haired mess, Leo Valdez.

But out of thirteen children, only seven managed to survive. They are the Greek's last hope. They are what the gods worry about. They are the only seven left.

They are The Seven of Power.

**A/N: Okay, that's the Prologue. I hoped you liked it. :) Please review even if you don't like it - I would like to be informed on your opinions, good or bad.  
**

**And I just wrote that 16 is the age of maturity, I doubt that is actually real...**

**So anyway, please review, follow, and fav! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: United Power

**Chapter 1: United**** Power**

Zeus called the other thirteen Gods to a council. They'd been sat there for a few moments now and Zeus, not being one known for his patience, was tired of waiting.  
He cleared his throat stopping the other Gods mid conversation. His ice blue eyes met the others' as they flicked around the room. Athena was the only one who looked like she understood the reason for the meeting.  
"As you are already aware, for some unknown reason, our powers have been fading." His voice spoke clearly and with authority.  
Hushed whispers echoed though the hall.  
"Sixteen years ago, as Athena suggested, we each presented a child with our abilities; a form to protect our power sources. Now only seven of age remain. It is time."  
A look of understanding was shared between the three brothers.  
They were to unite the seven of power.

* * *

The young blonde girl was sat reading under her porch light, savouring the last of the dwindling light. She brushed the irritating loose curl out of her face for the umpteenth time.  
A rustle in the bushes ahead of her broke the silence and startled the girl.  
But she thought little of it; many creatures lived in the Chase's garden. It was hardly a flesh eating monster. Probably just a hedgehog, she reasoned, they are nocturnal.  
She heard it again, and, thanks to her ADHD, she could no longer focus on the book in her hands.  
'Fine' she mentally chided. 'I'll investigate. Purely out of curiosity though.'  
She pulled herself out of the old arm chair and suddenly felt the cold. The sun was low in the sky and had lost it's warmth. It created orange splashes of colour across the sky, casting a golden glow over the house.  
As she headed to what she believed to be the source of the noise, a majestic Barn Owl swooped from it. It landed a few feet in front of her and was staring at her in a calculating gaze.  
She laughed. "Only an owl, a pretty one I may add." She paused and looked at the animal.  
It had an odd air about it, something that made her feel uncomfortable yet drawn to.  
The thing that confused her completely, a rare occurrence, was when it replied.  
"Thank you dear."  
She was aware of her jaw hanging open but made no move to change it. After getting over her momentary shock, she quickly snapped it shut.  
"It's late and I'm imagining things. I'm just tired. My mind is playing tricks on me. I better go to bed." She reasoned. She spoke aloud for reassurance. She slowly turned around to return to the porch and collect her book and return to her bedroom.  
"No, I don't believe you are. This is important Annabeth."  
That stopped her.  
"How do you know my name?" She hesitantly asked. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure who she was directing her words to but she guessed the rather unnatural creature that sat in front of her.  
"All will be explained when you arrive."  
'What's with the cryptic answers?' She wondered. She hated not knowing things. She liked things to be simple and as they appear. No vague riddles.  
"Where?"  
"I think you know." The bird replied.  
"My bedroom? The house? Because I'm going back there right now and I am going to forget that this ever happened."  
"Annabeth Taylor Chase! Listen to me!"  
"What?" Her tolerance level was lowering. She narrowed her eyes and met it's gaze.  
"You will go to Camp Half-Blood, where you belong. You will help the Gods and represent me in the seven."  
The owl took the look of bemusement on her face as a sign to continue.  
"Annabeth, Diana is your step-mother is she not?"  
She nodded.  
"You never knew your real mother because she is a Goddess. I, Athena, Goddess of battle strategy and wisdom, am your mother. For now, that is all you need to know; you will meet the others there and all will come clear. Your Father understands, don't worry. This shouldn't hurt."  
Annabeth was struggling to comprehend the information that had just been sprung upon her. Suddenly, as the owl stopped speaking, she felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over her. She tried to stumble back to the chair to rest, but didn't make it. She passed out quickly and slumped into the grass.

* * *

She didn't remember anything from the night before, but that didn't bother her. The bed was one of the most comfy she had slept in in a long time. Much nicer than her normal bed.  
That means it wasn't her bed.  
She panicked and her eyes shot open. She scrambled upright and quickly evaluated the room, searching for easy exits. It appeared she was alone and there was one window: a possibility.  
She heard muffled voices coming from a direction she couldn't pinpoint, what she did know is that they were getting closer. She could hear the characteristic noise of a creaking door followed by steady footsteps making their way to her room.  
She didn't know what to do. It was too late to pretend she was asleep. Not enough time to escape.  
Her mental battle lost her time and she found herself simply sitting up and leaning against the headboard.  
She hoped they weren't killers.  
The voices entered the room and Annabeth found herself locking eyes with a boy, who appeared to be the same age as her, with the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen.  
"Chiron, it's her. The daughter of Athena's arrived, she's the final member." The boy spoke to the man next to him with a deep voice that Annabeth couldn't help find herself relaxing into.  
She didn't catch the other man's reply as her left the room. Her eyes were still fixed on the person in front of her.  
"What's your name?" He asked and sat on the edge of her bed. Under normal circumstances Annabeth would've been worried about the close proximity of the stranger but she felt comfortable.  
"Annabeth Chase."  
He smiled. She may have melted a little inside.  
"Well Annabeth, I'm Percy Jackson and welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N: You have beeimahalfblood to thank for this wonderful chapter.  
**

**Please review, fav, and follow! Honest opinions are appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Thank you for the support. Enjoy the story! :)**

**Remember to check out beeimahalfblood's stories! She is the co-author! So please, check out her fantabulous stories. :) (She didn't ask me to do this, I'm saying this because she has so many wonderful stories out there that most of you guys don't read, but should read. Remember that this story is her hard-work too!)**

* * *

Percy didn't quite know what to make of this girl.

She seemed so intimidating, yet so kind and caring. (Percy doubted that made sense.) The subtle curling of her blond princess hair made her look so much like the popular girls Percy hated at school, but this time around, he thought it looked different. Good different. And her eyes. Gods. Her stormy grey eyes gave a look that said, "Touch me and I'll kill you." But Percy thought that maybe it would be worth it.

Yeah, she was definitely someone special.

As they walked to the meeting room, they made small talk. Percy had learned that her name was Annabeth. Annabeth Taylor Chase. Gods, even her name sounded beautiful.

He briefly explained what everything was about - her abnormal abilities, the meeting, and the capturing. She took it surprisingly well. Soon enough, they had reached the meeting room.

Percy closed his sweaty hand - which was due to Annabeth - around the door handle, and opened it like a proper gentleman. Except he forgot to let Annabeth enter first. Oops.

She didn't seem bothered though.

They both sat down, not making a sound. Then, the meeting began.

"All of you have special abilities," said a tall man. "But you do not know how you got them."

A lady who looked similar to Annabeth continued. "When you were still young, us gods and goddesses began to lose our powers. Someone was draining them away, and we couldn't stop them because we did not know who was doing it."

Someone who was a member of The Seven spoke up. "Wait, you guys are gods?" Everyone turned to see the daring person, which was a curly-haired boy with a mischievous light in his eyes.

A man wearing fashionable sunglasses replied. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. We are the Greek gods. We are fantabulous."

The ladies rolled their eyes. "Stop with the haikus, Apollo!" the tall man scolded.

"That was not a proper haiku, anyway. The last line had six syllables," the Annabeth look-alike pointed out.

"But that's not the point. Yes, we are the Greek gods."

"The fantabulous Greek gods," Apollo butted in.

Percy snickered. However Annabeth was starting to become impatient. "Go on."

The look-alike looked annoyed as well, and she continued. "So we decided to transfer our powers to mortals, where our enemy would not be able to reach you."

The tall man cut her off. "There was thirteen of you, but somehow the enemy still managed to kill off five members, even with a protective charm."

"The remaining people are the people who sit beside you here today."

Everyone glanced around the room, locking eyes with others.

"And all of you possess one of the gods powers."

You could see the gears working inside each of their heads, trying to deduce which God blessed them.

The authoritative man speaking turned towards a blonde boy. "Jason Grace. You have control over the skies, the ability to fly and can summon lightning. You represent me, Lord Jupiter, ruler of Olympus."

The boy was stunned for a few moments, then regained composure. "I shall do you proud Lord Jupiter, I understand the importance of this gift. Thank you."

Next the stern woman spoke, her steely grey eyes set on Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase. Power of wisdom. Representative of I, Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Annabeth was stunned, it was all a lot to take in. She meekly nodded, gulped, then thanked the Goddess.  
Then a man suddenly melted out of the shadows, and the room's temperature noticeably dropped.

He lifted his gaze and his eyes were the colour of obsidian. "Hazel Levesque, Pluto. Control over the element earth, ability to navigate underground, locate and move precious materials." He spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

The golden eyed girl sat up a bit straighter, intimidated by the shady man. "I am honoured." She bowed her head as he disappeared into the dark once more.

"Frank Zhang you will be my representative, the God Mars. You will have exceptional skill in war and be able to command the battle field with confidence."

The man looked bored with the procedure, an expectant look on his face, as if he wanted everyone to suddenly break out into fighting.

The boy sat next to Hazel was of Chinese descent and had broad shoulders. He was well built. He looked slightly panicked at the new information though.

"Also," he sighed, "since you're family was blessed by Poseidon, you can shape shift into animals at will."  
He seemed to internally shrink even further, at a loss as to how he was to actually do that.

"Ermm..." Frank cleared his throat, "Thank you Lord Mars."

"Oh my turn!" A high pitched voice cut through the air.

"Aphrodite, please." Athena stated.

The woman was astoundingly beautiful, bright eyes and rounded lips. "Whatever brainiac." She turned away from the other Goddess and pointed a well manicured finger at a girl across the table. "Piper McLean honey, you're mine. That means we can gossip all about the amazing qualities of love and beauty! Isn't it great?"

Piper's face was priceless.

"Ooh! And I'll give you a make over later too! Ditch those kaki trousers girl, a mini skirt would suit you so much better. You'll have the boy's drooling over you!" She practically squealed.

"Um. Thank you Lady Aphrodite. But I don't feel a make over is exactly necessary..." She was cut off quickly by a stern-faced love goddess.

"Nonsense! We'll start right away after this boring meeting!"  
Piper decided there was no point in arguing.

"I am Hephaestus, God of the forges. Leo Valdez, you posses the power over fire and tools." The well muscled man said.

The Latino boy abruptly stopped fiddling with something in his lap and blushed a deep red as all eyes were trained on him. The tips of his ears erupted into flames and he patted them out awkwardly.

"You will need to learn to control your ability Leo."

"Yes, I will Sir Hephaestus." A large grin spread across his face. He oddly resembled an elf.

"And finally, Perseus Jackson." The man was average height with fishing flies hanging from his shirt pocket.

He had a deep tan from spending countless ours in the sun.

Percy tapped his leg under the table nervously in anticipation.

"I am Poseidon, God of the seas, horses and earth shaker. Percy, you are able to control the seas, navigate and control ships at will, speak to horses and sea creatures, summon earthquakes and hurricanes. Good luck all of you." He winked at Percy.

"Is that all? I think we're done! Come on Piper we've got places to go and people to see!" Aphrodite said.

A small groan came from the Cherokee girl.

"Meeting adjourned." Said Zeus. "We will be back when you are able to control your powers."

Percy sighed into his seat. That was unexpected.

His eyes drifted across the table and connected with familiar grey ones. She smiled.

And for some reason, Percy didn't mind being brought into this world quite so much.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

"Wow," was all Frank could say.

Jason nodded. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Piper said softly.

Everyone else had the same dazed expression. Well, except for Leo. He was unfazed.

"Hephaestus, huh?" He grinned. "Sounds pretty cool to me!" His hands light up with fire from all the excitement. "Oops." He smiled even wider.

Annabeth freaked. "Leo, you can't do that here!" she screeched. "What if someone sees us? Even worse, what if the enemy sees us? They could be anywhere!"

Leo simply rolled his eyes. "Chill, Annie. I got everything under control." A burst of flames suddenly ignited in his hands.

Percy raised his eyebrow, amused. "You can keep telling yourself that."

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled. "This is serious! No one can find out! We need to learn how to control our powers!"

Hazel agreed. "Annabeth's right. All of us are completely out of control. The gods can't count on us when we're like this. I say we go practice."

Leo snorted. "Where? In a coffee shop? Because I'm sure nobody will see us there!"

Frank looked up at the sky, deep in thought. "Perhaps we could go to the abandoned house that's right down the street. Everyone's too scared to go there, so we should be able to have the place to ourselves."

"No, we can't." Annabeth shook her head. "There's not enough space to work with. And plus, by-passing people will hear us."

"What about the park nearby?" suggested Jason. "We could go at night."

"We can't do that, either. There are still people out at night, and we're going to be out in the open, so if anyone wanted to attack us, they could do so. And we aren't skilled enough to fight yet, so clearly that's not an option."

"Hmph. You'd think the gods would have a special training center built for us to practice in, considering the fact that they are - or were - the Greek Gods. But nooooo!" Frank groaned.

Everyone looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"What?"

Piper shrugged. "Well, you are the mini-Athena. We just thought that you would have an idea."

Annabeth growled. "I don't, so stop staring at me!"

Intimidated, everyone was silent.

"I know a place where we can go," Percy suddenly piped up. "The top of the Empire State Building. No one will bother us there, and it's way too tall for others to be able to see what we're doing from the ground."

Frank rubbed his hands together. "Okay, then! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He called a taxi, and the other six followed.

At the back of the group, Annabeth clapped Percy on the back. "For a Seaweed Brain, I've gotta admit, you're pretty smart." With that, she jogged up to the other girls, leaving Percy clueless.

_Seaweed Brain? Is it because of my relationship with Poseidon?_ Whatever the reason was, Percy liked his new nickname.

* * *

Soon, they were all on the taxi.

Annabeth sat in the filthy front seat, staring out of the stained window and at the different people passing. Anyone of those people could be the enemy.

She could trust no one.

Anybody out there could be the enemy. The lady in the blue cardigan with the scroller. Or the old man begging for money on the streets.

But she just wasn't looking close enough.

Because if Annabeth just turned around, she would have noticed the taxi driver's glowing monster red eyes staring at her.

* * *

Piper wished she could say that it was quiet in the cab. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible when you had Leo with you.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Give me back my wallet!"

Leo just smirked. "No. Not until you tell me who you like!"

The blonde boy next to him just rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious Leo?"

Fire Boy cocked his head. "Why, of course it is! I just want to hear it from Percy himself!"

Percy groaned. "I told you, I don't like anyone!"

Grinning, Frank joined the conversation. "Sure, you don't. Especially not Annab-"

Percy's eyes widened and his face flushed red. He clamped a hand over Frank's mouth.

"Eth." Jason finished for him. The green-eyed boy scowled.

"You're lucky she didn't hear you." Leo said.

But Percy was persistent. "I don't like anyone!"

"That means you _love_ her!" Frank gushed.

"Frank!" he whined.

"Nah, I'm just kidding with you. But you do like her."

Percy blushed. "I told you I don't like anyone."

"Totally. Because your face doesn't light up when you see her, and your eyes aren't always on her. Seriously, Perce, I think it's pretty obvio-"

Jason got cut off.

In the window seat, Piper frowned. "Sir, where are we going? I don't think we're going the right way."

Annabeth seemed to notice this too. "I was just about to point that out!"

Hazel looked out the window and confirmed it. "Yeah, I think you're lost. I'm pretty sure this isn't the right way!"

The taxi driver turned around to look at them. He had a wicked smile on his face. "I know."

Piper began to slam on the door. "Let us out, you crazy man!"

"Never." The car halted to a stop, and the man turned around, his eyes a burning red.

"I shall kill you." His voice was hollow, and not the same voice he had used a minute ago.

Then the man transformed. Into a monster with _five_ heads.

"Oh!" Annabeth cried. "I know what it is! It's a Roman monster with five heads! You must not slice its head off or he will grow two new ones!"

Jason grimaced. "How do we kill him?"

"We don't!" Piper yelled over the growling of the monster. "The door's open! Hurry!"

One by one, they crawled out while Annabeth punched and kicked the monster. When Annabeth came out, Percy distracted the monster by making funny faces. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the monster got out, too.

"Run to the old factory!" Annabeth screamed. "We'll fight it there!"

Everyone listened to her, and ran as fast as possible to the broken-down factory on the left.

"Talk in Greek! The monster's Roman, so it can't understand us!" Annabeth said.

Frank frowned. "But -"

"We all know Greek! It's one of the gods common abilities!" Annabeth explained. Was she speaking in Greek?

Hearing advancing footsteps, Hazel glanced over her shoulder to sneak a peek at the monster. "It's gaining on us!" Hazel warned, surprised that she did indeed know Greek. Annabeth was right after all.

"What do we do?" Someone asked. Percy, probably. **(****They are all speaking in Greek now.)**

"Distract it while someone attacks it from behind! Leo, is there any way you can pre-occupy him with your fire?"

"I'll try!" Leo yelled over the roars of the monster.

"Someone needs to kill it! Without stabbing it! It's immune to cuts! Jason, Percy, can you attack it somehow? With lightning, or a huge wave?"

Jason pursed his lips. "It'll be hard. Remember, we aren't trained."

"And there's no water around here!" Percy added.

"There's got to be water somewhere! Piper, Hazel, go search!" Annabeth sounded like a commander. Well, Athena was the goddess of battle, so it made sense.

"And Frank! Help Leo! He's focusing on fire, and you need to defend him!" Frank gave her a thumbs-up.

"Now, go!" Everyone sprung into action.

Piper and Hazel went in different directions, running as fast as they could. Jason stood far away, where the monster couldn't see him, trying to summon a storm or some lightning - he just needed something destructive. Percy, waiting for Piper and Hazel's report, helped Annabeth with distracting the monster while Leo was trying to get his hands to light up, Frank protecting him.

"Hey, ugly!" Percy taunted. "Come and get me!"

One of its slimy claws reached out to grab him. Percy managed to dodge it, but barely. It ripped off a part of his shirt.

"Whoa," he breathed. He paused to catch his breath, only to have Annabeth to tackle him.

"What was tha-"

A burst of flames suddenly appeared where he would've been. If Annabeth hadn't saved him, he would've been dead. "Thanks."

Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "No time for that. Get up before it attacks again!"

But it was too late. The fire-breathing creature howled, and lunged towards them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Be sure to check Beeimahalfblood's fantabulous stories! :) She is the co-author of this, unless you didn't notice. **


End file.
